


Ben's Story

by Starluv21



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starluv21/pseuds/Starluv21
Summary: Yaoi (boy x boy) Creepy pasta pairing: Ben Drowned (uke) x Jeff The Killer (seme)Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but the Idea and story setup is mine.Please Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Ben and Jeff lived together for many years and soon developed feelings for one another. After 3 years together they deiced to get married. They moved to a house on the edge of town. 2 years later a strange accident happen in the woods and Jeff haven't been right since. 5 months ago, Jeff started to come home at very late times of the night. Then he started to only come home 3 times a week. Ben subsection grew more and one day he deiced to speak out.


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning will contain lemons in this chapter

Jeff just got home from one of the outings and had a duffel bag in his hand and closed the door behind him. Ben meet him at the front door. 

"Where have you been?" Ben asked 

Jeff looked up at him, grinned, and said "Just out and about" walking past Ben to the living room. Ben followed behind him and questioned "With whom?" 

"Jake, Hoodie, Masky and Slendy" he proclaimed as he sat down on the couch. 

"What did ya do?" Ben asked 

"Oh you know stuff" he answered "we had a job to do." he continues. 

At 3 o' clock in the morning Ben thought. "Oh i see....What was the job?" Ben said as he crossed his arms over his chest and shift his weight to his left leg. 

Since when was he so interested in what I do? Jeff thought as he became more alert. "Well we had to get some supplies for this thing that Slendy is making." 

"Are you lying to me, Jeff?" Ben question with a stern face. 

"No" said Jeff, then rose a non-existing eyebrow at Ben.

Ben kept his stern face on strong hold, but in the inside he felt ashamed that he tried to accuse Jeff of doing something to hurt Ben. 

'I am so stupid' Ben thought as there was a long barking silence in the room. Before Ben inhaled sharply and said "Never mind, let's just drop this whole thing". Trying to keep a monotone voice, but failed horribly when the humiliation seeped through instead. Then he turned on his heels and power walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Praying that Jeff didn't follow. 

Luck wasn't on his side, because Jeff was on his heels the whole time. Jeff catch the door before it had a chance to close. He rushed into the room to notice that Ben ran into the bathroom. When he came to the bathroom door and knocked. "Ben~?" 

Inside Ben was in a a ball and had his knees to his chest and wallowing in his own sorrow and embarrassment. He ignored the voice in head that said there was nothing to be ashamed of. His stomach felt heavy, he felt so foolish. He was in love with Jeff and trusted him. 

"Ben" Jeff called again as he walk in the door. Snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up and towards the direction of the voice. 'Shit' he cursed in his mind. He didn't want Jeff to see him this way. He turned his attention to the ground "yes" he said. Jeff scrunch his non exiting eyebrows. "What's wrong" Jeff said "Nothing" Ben replied quickly " your lying, now tell me what's wrong" "Nothing...Im fine" Ben lied again. 

Jeff remained silent and walked into the bedroom. After a while Ben got up from the floor. He went to the bathroom mirror to examine himself. He noticed that his cheeks was tear stained. He sighed and turn the feutce on and wash his face. Then he went out of the bathroom to the bedroom. And what he saw his jaw drop down on the floor and blush beet red. 

There was Jeff sitting on their bed, naked and facing the bathroom door. His had wrapped around his 6 inch long girth, his 9 inch long member pumping it slowly. Ben's mouth started to water in longing. He yearned to taste Jeff's salty yet creamy goodness. Jeff rose his onyx eyes to meet Ben's crimson red ones. Ben could notice the pure lust in his spine. Their eyes locked as Jeff continued to work on his shaft. He smirked at the shutter that he caused Ben to have. He tugged on his shaft a little harder, letting out a silent moan. Ben was still standing in the same position wanting to go over to Jeff and taste that big shaft. But he was afraid, because he wasn't going to get what he want right away. That part didn't bother him much, it was the punishment he will receive, before hand is what worried him. 

So here he stand torn and painfully aroused. "Ben come here" Jeff husky command. Ben snapped out of his trance, but hesitated before he obeyed the order given to him. When Ben was close, Jeff grabbed him by the waist and made him sit on his lap. He embed went under Ben's shirt. He went up until he got to his nipples, giving it a little pinch. Ben moaned as a burst of pleasure coursed through his veins. 

The Jeff ripped off the annoying garment and tossed it on the floor. Ben took a small quick intake of breath as the cool air caressed his heated flesh. Jeff took this to his advantage and probed his tongue into Ben's mouth. Mapping the familiar territory all over again. Ben turned into an absolute puddle with in Jeff's grasp. He moaned into their kiss and grind his hips into Jeff's. He was respond with a low growl from his lover. Soon Jeff could not take the teasing anymore so he throw Ben on to the bed. Ben smiled in response to Jeff sudden aggressiveness. Jeff the get on top of Ben spreading his legs wide as he one hand. While he use his other hand to spit in and rub on his cock mixing it with his pre cum. He lowered himself to Ben's entrance gently nudging it before, causing Ben to snap at him with frustration. Thus in response he hastily plunging himself in Ben's warmth. Ben was overjoyed to feel his lover inside him after a month of his absence. I little more than usual, every time his g spot was hit. It was intensify by ten folded, even when Jeff just graze his nipple. Thus making his mind going blank as Jeff relentlessly pounds in to his lover's body. Jeff was reaching his own climax but did not want to reach it alone as he reached over to his lovers shaft. Once Jeff's finger touch the tip of Ben's shaft, He locked up as he erupted semen all over the both of them. Jeff was taken aback by Ben's sudden orgasm. Tipped him into his own orgasm, spraying his warm seed inside his lover. Which pulled a soft pleased moan out of his lover. Once the deed was done, Jeff pulled out his flaccid member and laid down beside Ben. Pulling Ben into his arms around him as they both drift straight to sleep. 


End file.
